Hiccup!
by kohaihei
Summary: ; bts fanfiction—vkook/taekook ) Taehyung tahu kebohongan yang bahkan Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu.


**Hiccup!**

Rated: K

Genre: Drama

Pair: V x Jungkook / VKOOK / TaeKook.

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.

Length: Ficlet.

 _Both Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung belongs to God and their parents. We don't take any profit of these chara_

 **kohaihei presents—;**

 **Hiccup!**

"Dasar kau tempe basi dengan kecap asin! Gak enak!" hina Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Mereka sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan dan melakukan kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Bahkan teman-teman mereka ada yang mengabaikan dan menatap mereka berdua dengan bosan, karena sudah terlalu sering melihat mereka berkelahi dengan cara saling menghina.

" _Hey_! Kau bahkan tidak melihat dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ada kelinci kecil di sini? Oh, bukan. Kau terlihat seperti _seorang gadis perawan yang sedang pms_ jika kau marah-marah begitu. Uuuuu, aku sangat takut." Taehyung menyunggingkan senyuman jahatnya.

Kedua bola mata Jungkook melebar. "A-apa?! Kau tidak punya mata, ya? Oh, kau juga tidak punya otak! Jika aku membelah kepalamu, mungkin isinya hanya angin." Jungkook menyilangkan tangannya dan mendengus sebal.

Jika boleh bertanya, siapa yang tidak marah jika seseorang tidak menghargai jenis kelaminmu? Jungkook benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bahkan Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis perawan? _Hell no_. Dia berani bersumpah demi kolor hitam milik Yoongi yang tak sengaja ia lihat semalam, ia adalah lelaki tulen yang perjaka.

"Ah sudahlah, berbicara denganmu menghabiskan waktu berhargaku. Lebih baik kau pergi saja, _shoo shoo_ ," ucap Taehyung sambil mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir Jungkook dari hadapannya.

"Kau saja yang pergi! Seenakmu saja menyuruhku. Memangnya aku ini siapamu? _Babu_ mu, hah? _Ish_." Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Taehyung di lapangan seorang diri dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Dan entah kerasukan apa, Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan itu berarti waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Jungkook mengemas barang-barangnya dan menyandang tas ke punggungnya. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah dan melangkah menuju halte bus.

Setibanya ia di halte, ia mendapati Taehyung yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap ke arah jalanan.

 _Ah, dia lagi. Apa kabar jantungku saat ini_ —batin Jungkook sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Jungkook mendekati Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di halte bus tersebut. Mereka berdiri berdampingan sekarang, sementara Jungkook tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung yang menyadari keberadaan orang lain di sampingnya, langsung menoleh. Ia mendapati Jungkook, musuhnya, berdiri disampingnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Taehyung sangat ingin menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu lelaki itu. Tapi, gengsinya menahan kata-kata itu untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus yang mereka tunggu pun datang. Taehyung berjalan memasuki bus tersebut ketika pintu bus tersebut terbuka. Jungkook yang masih menunduk itu jelas tidak tahu jika busnya sudah datang. Kebetulan pula Taehyung dan Jungkook satu arah. Taehyung melihat Jungkook dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Hei, bodoh. Apa kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah dan menetap di situ dengan kepala yang ditundukkan seperti tu, hah?"

Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam bus. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang. Taehyung di ujung kiri, dan Jungkook di ujung kanan.

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela bus, ia menutup matanya sambil menyilangkan tangan. Jungkook yang duduk di ujung kanan, hanya memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup jika Jungkook berada di dalam bus yang sama dengan musuhnya—bukan benar-benar musuh, jika Jungkook harus jujur.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Taehyung—yang ia pikir sudah tertidur saat itu. Hanya dengan melihat Taehyung, wajah Jungkook memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jungkook-ah," Jungkook sontak meluruskan kepalanya ketika Taehyung memanggilnya.

"I-iya?" Astaga, ini pasti sangat memalukan bagi Jungkook, karena ia berbicara dengan gugup di depan musuhnya.

"Kau menyukaiku, ya?" Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"A-apa? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai musuhku sendiri." _Hiccup!_ Ah, lupa ku beri tahu jika Jungkook itu adalah seorang Pinocchio. Ia akan cegukan jika mengatakan sebuah kebohongan (dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu tentang hal itu).

"Jujur saja." Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya untuk menggoda-goda Jungkook.

"Aku jujur!" _Hiccup!_ Cegukan itu terdengar lagi. Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Hening, tidak ada suara apapun dari Taehyung. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dengan perlahan ke arah Taehyung berada. Dan—

" _HEY_!" Jungkook kaget setengah mati ketika ia melihat Taehyung duduk di sampingnya, dan menatapnya intents.

"Jungkook, sekarang aku tahu. Kau itu Pinocchio, bukan?" Taehyung merendahkan suaranya. _For God sake, aku benci situasi seperti ini_ —batin Jungkook kesal. Jungkook kemudian menatap Taehyung, menantang. "Tidak." _Hiccup!_ Yang bisa diartikan sebagai: Tidak salah lagi.

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Kalau begitu… maukah kau berkencan denganku?" Mata Jungkook langsung membola pada saat itu juga.

"A-apa? Apa-apaan kau. Tentu saja, tidak." _Hiccup!_

"Aku anggap itu sebagai— _ **ya**_." Taehyung tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan kiri Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya. Muka Jungkook memerah sampai ke kedua telingannya. Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat Jungkook yang sedang memerah itu. Taehyung tidak permah tahu bahwa musuhnya ini sangat imut.

 **The End**

 **kohei x kohai**


End file.
